


Chief Scott McCall

by Loup_Aigre



Series: McCall Tribe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, chief scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Scott of the McCall tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chief Scott McCall

 

Join me on tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)


End file.
